En route pour l'Enfer !
by Artemis666
Summary: Draco, devenu Mangemort, se fait renvoyer de Poudlard pour atterrir chez les Moldus où il sera en sécurité... du Ministère mais pas des Moldus ! Chapitre 4
1. Provocations

Coucou tout le monde ! J' ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle fic alors... me revoilà ! * Oh non, la revoilà...* Bon, j' espère qu' elle vous plaira autant que la première (ou plus, ça ne me dérangerai pas du tout !) ! Heu quoi dire d' autre... Bonne lecture et reviews please (ça me ferai immensément plaisir) !  
  
Titre: En route pour l' enfer !  
  
Auteure: Artémis  
  
Avertissement: J' aimerai juste vous avertir que le langage ne sera pas très... heu courtois va-t-on dire...  
  
Remerciements: Comme d' hab', tous les familiers, Nynphea, Meg, Lyra Parle d' Or (continues tes fics !) Coco, ma nièce Maeva... A tous ceux qui ont reviewé ma première fic, à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire celle-là et à ceux qui la revieweront bien évidemment car chers reviewers, JE VOUS AIME TOUS !!! A ceux qui ont rendu possible cette fic *s' essuie une larme en tenant une statue, imaginant que c' est un oscar*: mon cerveau, mon ordi, ect... Merci à vous tous !!!  
  
*Reviens sur Terre*  
  
Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m' appartiennent mais le tome 5 se fesant attendre, j' invente des fics (aussi stupides soient-elles) pour me distraire et distraire les autres lecteurs (enfin, je l' espère...). Tout appartient à La Sublime, L' Indétrônable (ça existe ?), La Légendaire, J.K. Rowling (ouf...)  
  
En route pour... la lecture !  
  
En route pour l' enfer !  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Provocations  
  
Sang... douleur... feu... fer... torture  
  
- Oui, je jure que je serai à jamais fidèle à notre Maître. Je Le servirai et jamais ne Le trahirai. Je Lui offre ma vie, mon esprit, mon corps. Cette Marque est le symbole de ma Soumission. Pour toujours, quoiqu' il advienne...  
  
Draco se réveilla en sursaut, éprouvant une douleur aiguë sur son bras gauche. Il mit la main dessus en la sentant. La Marque était là, elle avait brûlé la peau tout autour qui maintenant, essayait de cicatriser. Le jeune homme n' avait que quinze ans et demi et il était déjà mangemort, depuis une semaine. Une semaine qu' il était devenu Partisan de Voldemort, une semaine que son bras le déchirait de douleur, une semaine oÙ rien qu' à croiser le regard de Potter, son bras repartait de plus belle pour le faire atrocement souffrir.  
  
- Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu ?  
  
- Draco ? C' est toi qui fait tout ce bruit ? demanda une voix pâteuse.  
  
- Ca te pose un problème ?  
  
- Euh... non mais il est quatre heures de mat'... alors...  
  
Jurant intérieurement, Draco se recoucha et, au bout d' un moment, retrouve le sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, alors qu' il dicutait avec quelques "copains", il se sentit observé et vit que depuis la table des Gryffondors, Potter le regardait intensément. Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, Draco eut une douleur aiguë là oÙ se trouvait sa marque. Il la toucha mais à travers sa robe, il ne sentit rien.  
******************  
Harry, lui, éprouva une douleur à sa cicatrice qu' il toucha immédiatement, plus par réflexe qu' autre chose. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu' il vit Malfoy faire la même chose avec son bras gauche, le visage crispé pas la douleur.  
  
- Mais qu' est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Surtout que Malfoy, depuis quelque temps, affichait toujours de la douleur sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient ternes.  
  
- Ron, tu trouves pas que Malfoy est bizarre depuis jours ? demanda Harry. Ron, qui mangeait ou plutôt s' empiffrait pour "tenir le coup" comme il disait, se refrogna.  
  
En effet, pendant l' été, le Ministère avait fouillé la maison des Weasley "gentiment" aidé par Lucius Malfoy et découvrit le garage remplit d' objets moldus, chose qui leur avaient échappée lors de leur précédent contrôle. Les Weasley reçurent une amende de 200 Gallions. A cause de la bonne idée de Lucius. Arthur Weasley, ne pouvant payer l' amende, devait travailler des heures supplémentaires.  
  
- Ce sale fils de mangemort (* une insulte sorcière qui équivaut à notre "sale fils de p***" *) ? Franchement, j' m' en fout !  
  
- Ouais, t' as raison, coupa Harry, ne voulant énerver Ron plus qu' il ne l' était déjà lorsque l' on pronoçait le nom de Malfoy. On s' en fiche de ce... fils de... MANGEMORT !  
  
- Eh Harry ! Qu' est-ce que t' as à hurler comme ça ? lui demanda Hermione qui n' avait pas suivi la conversation.  
  
Mais peu d' élèves l' entendirent.  
*******************  
Draco commença avec deux heures de Potions. Pendant deux heures, il sentait la douleur lacérer son bras. Normal étant donné que Potter était sept mètres plus loin.  
  
Mais à la fin du cours, rien ne s' améliora vu que Potter l' interpela.  
  
- Eh Malfoy ! Je crois qu' on a quelque chose à se dire, criait-il au milieu de la foule en sortant sa baguette. Draco, qui était un peu plus loin devant se retourna, assez irrité.  
  
- Bon, écoute Potter, j' ai pas le temps à ... Il reçut de plein fouet un sort qui le souleva de terre et il se fit projeter contre un des murs humides.  
*********************  
  
Harry fut content de son coup et il espérait que Malfoy allait riposter.  
  
Même si cela faisait longtemps qu' il n' avait plus fait de duel avec Malfoy, ce n' était pas pour ça qu' il l' avait provoqué mais pour qu' un professeur les envoie chez le directeur... Pour qu' il puisse en avoir le coeur net.  
  
Ce fut alors que Malfoy lui envoya l' équivalent d' une mini-tornade qui le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il vit une forme noire pointer une baguette sur lui. La tornade s' arrêta et il descendit sur terre.  
  
- Potter, Malfoy, suivez-moi, leur ordonna Rogue.  
*********************  
Draco lança un regard mauvais à Potter. Celui-ci répondit par un rictus et Draco n' aimait pas du tout l' expression qui se lisait sur la sale tronche de Potter. Il était trop sûr de lui et semblait savoir quelque chose.  
  
- Entrez, leur ordonna Rogue.  
  
Tous deux s' exécutèrent. Quelles chances avait Draco pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? La seule chose qu' il voyait de positif, c' était que ce soit Rogue et pas McGonagall. Pour l' instant, c'était une bonne chose mais si Rogue venait à savoir qui il était réellement, ça serait... la catastrophe.  
  
- Alors, commença le professeur, que s' est-il passé Potter ?  
  
- Eh bien voyez-vous professeur, Malfoy est un mangemort.  
Fin du premier chapitre. Court mais c' est pour vous... euh, on va dire que c' est pour vous échauffer.  
  
Heu... Quoi dire d' autre à part que si je pouvais avoir un review m' aiderai beaucoup et me ferai très plaisir sans oublier qu' il me motiverait énormément car ne recevant aucun argent, ça serai une récompense pour mon travail qui, je l' espère, mérite un petit salaire *reprend son souffle*... Mercibeaucoupd'avoirluetj'espèrequevouslirezlasuite.  
  
Notons qu' il est minuit et 25 minutes donc comprenez mon comportement... Meg et Nyny, je vous INTERDIS de dire que je suis toujours comme ça !!! Bon à part ça, je vais aller me pieuter. Bonne nuit et gros bisous ! *Baillement*  
  
Artémis 


	2. C' est là que les remords commencent

Hi everybody !  
  
How are you ? I' m fine !  
  
Bon heu... réponses aux reviews !  
  
Mymy: Ma première revieweuse et celle qui m' aida donc un très gros merci !!!! Ai-je honte de m' arrêter là... Non ! Parce que je suis sadique... Mouahahaha !!! Tu l' as déjà mis dans ta favorit list ! Alors là, c' est un immense compliment et ça me fait énormément plaisir !!!! Merci merci merci !!!  
  
Kess alias Nynphea: Quoi dire à part merci ? Ah oui je sais: merci !!!  
  
Titre: En route pour l' enfer !  
  
Auteure: Artémis  
  
Disclamer: Non, je ne suis PAS J. K. Rowling donc, par déduction, pour l' instant, rien ne m' appartient... Mais si Draco serait dispo...  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
C' est là que les remords commencent...  
  
Draco s' étouffait. Rogue avait l' air interdit: son meilleur élève, un mangemort ? A quinze ans ! Même si c' était Draco Malfoy...  
  
Il regarda Malfoy en se demandant si c' était vrai puis, il se rappela comment lui-même en était devenu un:  
  
Flash back  
  
- Allez, le pressa Lucius qui avait à l' époque dix-huit ans. Tu verras, ça sera bien !  
  
- Tu en est sûr ? lui demandait Rogue, inquiet.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! Mieux vaut choisir le bon camp tout de suite !  
  
- T' as raison...  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
- Malfoy, remontez votre manche, ordonna Rogue  
  
Draco fit la moue mais souleva sa manche. S' en était fini de lui... La Marque apparut, sournoise et brillante dans la faible lumière du bureau.  
  
Harry avait la bouche entrouverte. Il savait que Malfoy était destiné à être un Mangemort mais ça en fichait quand même un coup. Rien qu' à penser qu' il avait vu Voldemort et qu' il avait embrassé l' ourlet de sa robe...  
  
- Je vous emène tout de suite chez le directeur, annonça Rogue anormalement calme.  
  
La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s' était à peine refermée sur Rogue que Draco se jeta sur Potter.  
  
- Potter! Espèce de salaud !  
  
- Allons allons Draco ! dit Harry avec un sourir à la Lockhart. Selon moi, me tuer ne ferai que t' attirer encore plus de problèmes...  
  
Draco lui donna un coup de poing qui atteignit son oeil gauche et Potter en fit idem. Mais Rogue sortit et les fit entrer avant que le carnage ne commence vraiment.  
  
- Bien, dit Dumbledore, j' aimerais d' abord entendre la version de Mr. Potter.  
  
Potter lui expliqua l' histoire, le directeur hochant la tête de temps en temps.  
  
- Puis-je voir votre bras, Mr. Malfoy ? demanda Dumbledore après qu' Harry eut terminé.  
  
Draco lui montra sa Marque et put voir un peu de répulsion sur le visage de Dumbledore. Ce qui l' emplît, il ne saurai dire pourquoi, d' une certaine fièrté.  
  
" Ils ont compris de quoi je suis capable."  
  
- Mr. Potter, vous pouvez nous laisser mais vous aurez une retenue pour violence et usage abusif de la magie.  
  
Potter semblait s' en ficher royalement et il partit avec un petit air supérieur particulièrement agaçant.  
  
*****************  
  
- Quoi ?!? Malfoy s' est fait expulser ?  
  
- Chut Ron, hurles pas autant !  
  
- Hermione, Draco Malfoy s' est fait renvoyer de l' école et tu me demandes de ne pas hurler !  
  
- Si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler tous les deux, je pourrais peut-être essayer de vous expliquer, patienta Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione stoppèrent net afin d' écouter Harry qui leur raconta ce qui s' était passé.  
  
Ron eut un sourir mauvais qui s' effaça lorsque Harry leur dévoila la vraie nature de Malfoy.  
  
- Je m' en doutais ! Dommage que Rogue nous ait retenu. N' est-ce pas Mione ? Mione ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et préféra se mordre la lèvre inférieur.  
  
- Qu' est-ce qu' il y a Herm ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Rien, c' est juste que ça veut dire que Malfoy devra aller à Azkaban...  
  
- Mais non, il est mineur ! fit remarquer Harry.  
  
- Non Harry, Hermione a raison, intervint Ron, ils ont voté une nouvelle loi cet été qui dit que n' importe quel Mangemort, mineur ou pas, peut être incarcéré. C' est parce que vu le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ont préféré ne pas prendre de risques...  
  
Harry resta sans voix. Biensûr il avait rêvé de faire renvoyer Malfoy depuis sa première année mais jamais il n' avait voulu envoyer quicquonque à Azkaban, à part Pettigrow bien sûr. Et tout d' un coup, il aurait voulu revenir dans le passé. Ne jamais avoir provoquer Malfoy, ne jamais avoir découvert qui il était vraiment... Car Malfoy avait beau afficher ses petits airs supérieurs, Harry était persuadé qu' il ne tiendrait jamais plus d' une semaine en compagnie des détraqueurs...  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Oui oui, je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas super longs mais j' ai extêmement de mal à les couper donc voilà... Sorry !  
  
Sinon, ça serait super sympa de me laisser un petit review, même tout petit petit, pour me dire ce que vous en penser et si je devrais continuer... Merci d' avance !  
  
Artémis 


	3. J'aurai voulu t'aider avant

Coucou !!!  
  
Et oui, je m' y remets à cette fic que j' ai eu le temps d' avancer sur papier. Je crois qu' un petit résumé vous fera du bien non?? alors allons- y!!!  
  
Résumé:  
  
Malfoy, Mangemort depuis peu, se fait repérer par Potter et est envoyé chez le directeur. Tout aurait pu se passer à merveille pour Harry, heureux de son coup... Si Ron et Hermione ne lui avaient pas annoncé que Draco sera envoyé à Azkaban à cause de lui...  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!! (Si je vous ai honteusement oublié, excusez-moi d' avance et avertissez-moi !!)  
  
Caro: Merci beaucoup !!!! Ca fait toujours plaisir les petits reviews qui m' encouragent !!! Continues!!!  
  
Loline: Merci beaucoup pour ton avis!! Désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps mais je me suis entièrement consacrée à ma fic "Choix Difficiles"(si t' aimes les Dr/Her...). Ne t' en fais pas, je suis motivée tant qu' on m' écrit des reviews c omme les tiennes!!! Kiss!!  
  
katarina: Ha, ma fidèle revieweuse !!! Ouais, on a les mêmes goûts par rapport à Draco et Severus ^_^!!! Je sais que le début est un peu "brut" et rapide mais il s' agissait de pas trop traînasser puisqu' il y aura encore plein d' endroit où on pourra le faire!! ^_^!! Bisous!  
  
Mimi-la-pro: Merci ! Je sais pas ce que "bientôt" veut exactement dire comme durée de temps pour toi mais je crois avoir de toutes manières dépassé cette limite! Sorry!! Pour savoir pourquoi, va jeter un coup d' oeil à ma fic "Choix Difficiles" et tu verras qu'elle a bien avancé. Et même terminée!!  
  
siria potter: Thank you !!!!!! =^__^=!! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!!  
  
Ahuri: Wow, alors là, j' ai été soufflée!! Même s' il y a pas de vent!! ^_^!! Je peux traduire par "A mort Potter, vive Draco"?!? lol!  
  
Je m' excuse encore pour la lenteur donc j' ai fait preuve. Je ne crois pas que vous devrez vous attendre encore une fois à des attentes aussi lentes. Sinon, tuez-moi. +_+. lol!  
  
*lecteurs: bon, on peut y aller où tu comptes nous faire attendre encore quelques années??*  
  
Titre: En route pour l' enfer!  
  
Auteure: Artémis (et pas de 10! Grr!)  
  
Disclamer: La preuve, même si j' ai attendu des mois, rien n' a changé.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
J' aurai voulu t' aider avant...  
  
- Au fait Harry, comment t' as su que c' était un Mangemort? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Je sais pas... En fait, c' estv assez bizarre car depuis quelque temps, j' avais l' impression qu' il avait avait toujours... mal, physiquement et moralement, à cause de sa Marque, ajouta-t-il en voyant l' air interrogateur de ses amis. Puis aujourd' hui, j' ai croisé son regard et je... je... j' ai ressenti un truc, une douleur à ma cicatrice et quand j' ai vu qu' il avait la même expression de douleur que je devais avoir, qu' il a pris son bras gauche comme ça, il leur fit une démonstration, et que tu l' as traité de "fils de Mangemort", j' ai compris.  
  
- Alors là Harry, tu as toute mon admiration, le félicita Ron.  
  
Harry se força à sourire.  
  
***************  
  
Dans son bureau, Dumbledore s' adressa à Draco.  
  
- Mr. Malfoy, je suis désolé mais je ne peux garder de Mangemorts ou Partisans de Voldemort dans cette école...  
  
- J' irai à Azkaban? l' interrompit Draco.  
  
- Euh... non. Mais vous serez banni de cette école... et du monde magique car comme vous le savez, le Ministère recherche tous les Partisans de Voldemort et s' il apprenait qu' il y en avait un ici, ce qui ne saurait tarder, il n' hésitera pas à vous enfermer.  
  
- Mais, je vivrai où? Non... attendez... pas les Sangs-de-bourbe!  
  
- Je suis désolé Mr. Malfoy, je n' ai pas d' autres choix. C' est ou ça ou Azkaban.  
  
Draco devint blême et le Directeur le prit comme une invitation à continuer.  
  
- Une famille de moldus vous prendra en charge et vous irez dans une école moldue. votre baguette sera cassée eu deux et vous pourrez revenir visiter vos parents dans deux mois, si vous le souhaitez. D' ailleurs je leur envoie de suite une lettre... Ah oui, avant que j' oublie, quelques avertissements. Premièrement, les moldus chez qui vous irez sont mes meilleurs amis. Donc, je vous averti tout de suite, ce n' est pas parce que vous êtes exclu de cette école que je n' aurais plus un oeil sur vous. faites leur le moindre mal, et là, je parle de tous les moldus qui seront autour de vous, et vous aurez affaire à moi...  
  
Rien qu' en voyant la lueur qui émanait de Dumbledore en cet instant, quiconque aurait renoncé à enfreindre ce qu' il venait de dire.  
  
- Ensuite, continua le Directeur, interdiction absolue de révéler qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous serez un cousin éloigné qui a été adopté après la mort de vos parents. Mais vous pourrez garder votre vrai nom. Quoi d' autres? Ah oui, vous partirez d' ici vendredi matin par la poudre de Cheminette. Le Ministère n' en saura rien et je leur dirai que vous vous êtes enfui. Des questions?  
  
Draco fit non de la tête.  
  
- Bon, alors vous pouvez retourner en cours.  
  
Draco était sur le pas de la porte lorsque Dumbledore ajouta:  
  
- Draco, je suis désolé... j' aurais voulu t' aider avant pour t' empêcher de...  
  
- Et bien vous n' aviez qu' à ouvrir les yeux avant! tempêta Draco.  
  
Il partit en claquant la porte.  
  
§...§  
  
Le lendemai au petit-déjeuner, il y eut un moment de silence losque "le" Mangemort fit son entrée.  
  
- "Pas de doute, toute l' école est au courant", pensa-t-il.  
  
Il essaya d' ignorer les centaines de paires d' yeux qui le suivait et alla nonchalamment s' asseoir à sa table.  
  
- Qu' est-ce que tu fais là, Mangemort?  
  
Draco fut outré mais ce ne fut qu' alors qu' il remarqua qu' il s' était trompé de table. N' ayant plus rien à perdre, il souleva sa manche, laissant entrevoir à Macmillan la Marque qui avait encore une couleur noirâtre.  
  
- Dis encore quelque chose sur moi, Macmillan, et je m' arrangerai pour que Lord Voldemort lance une malédiction sur ta famille de batârds, c' est compris?  
  
Macmillan hocha frénétiquement de la tête, tremblant de tous son corps.  
  
- Bien, acheva Draco, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et ses yeux glacés brillant méchamment.  
  
Il se leva et alla s' asseoir dignement à la bonne table cette fois-ci, laissant apercevoir la Marque aux élèves les plus proches.  
  
S' il y avait une chose que Draco détestait par-dessus tout, à part son père, c' était bien de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient entraperçu la scène depuis l' autre côté de la salle.  
  
- Et en plus, il en est fier! j' y crois pas! lança Ron qui bouillonnait de rage. Vivement qu' il parte! puis, en baissant la voix pour que seul Harry et Hermione entendent, ajouta: Au fait, j' ai envoyé une lettre à mon père à ce sujet par hibou express, je devrais recevoir la réponse aujourd' hui.  
  
En effet, lorsque les rapaces inondèrent la grande Salle, un petit-duc de l' école vint déposer une lettre devant Ron qui la déplia et la lut en même temps qu' Harry et Hermione  
  
"Cher Ron,  
  
Merci de m' avoir informé de cette très bonne nouvelle, surtout que si le fils de Malfoy est un Partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, cela veut dire que Lucius sera arrêté par le Ministère et mit sous surveillance. Est-ce que tu sais quand le Ministère viendra chercher son fils? Dis à Harry que je le remercie grandement!  
  
Mais maintenant que tu es sûr de sa vraie nature (bien qu' on en ait jamais douté), fais attention car Tu-Sais-qui n' hésite pas à apprendre la Magie Noire à ses disciples. Donc évites de trop insulter Malfoy...  
  
Salutations à tout le monde et grosses bises de la part de Molly.  
  
Arthur Weasley"  
  
- Ton père à raison, Ron, dit Hermione après avoir fini de lire la lettre.  
  
- Malfoy n' a rien de dangereux! répondit Harry presque pour le défendre.  
  
Ron ne remarqua rien mais Hermione lui lança un regard un peu interrogateur et Harry rosit légèrement.  
  
§...§  
  
- Mr. Potter, pour dénonciation, je vous condamne à 10 ans de prison. Emenez-le...  
  
Des Détraqueurs munis de chaînes s' approchaient quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur.  
  
il regarda autour de lui et vit ses couvertures en tous sens. Ce n' était qu' un mauvais rêve. Encore.  
  
Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable? "Bien qu' on en ait jamais douté" ... Oui, lui avait douté. Une seule fois.  
  
- Encore un cauchemar?  
  
Harry se tourna systématiquement vers le lit de ron mais ses rideaux étaient tirés.  
  
- T' es vraiment myope Potter.  
  
Harry prit ses lunettes.  
  
- Malfoy?  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
  
No comment, à part que j' adore cette fin! J' attends vos réactions! Reviews!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Artémis 


	4. Avis important!

Bonjour !  
  
Désolée je dois faire vite. Le chap 4 de « En route pour l' enfer » et en cours d' écriture. J' aimerais savoir si cela dérange quelqu' un si un spoiler du HP 5 (non, je ne parlerai pas de qui meurt) se trouve dans le chap 4.  
  
Merci de me le dire, au cas où ça vous dérange, je l' enlèverai.  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Artémis 


	5. Du chaud au froid

Bonjour tout le monde!= Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
SPOILER TOME 5 !!!!  
  
J' ai du retard, je viens de revenir d' Italie, les vacances m' ont pris de court, désolée!!! Pour m' excuser, voici un chapitre que j' aime particulièrement!  
  
Ahhhh Je suis contente vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !!! HARRY POTTER 5 EST SORTI !!!!!!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIIIIII !!!! ET BONNE ANNEE 2004 A TOUS ET TOUTES !!!!  
  
TRES IMPORTANT MERCI DE LIRE: Avant de commencer, ce chapitre est très court car j'ai de très gros doutes concernant la suite:j' ai accepté un défi de frite12 qui me tient particulièrement à coeur : UA (Univers Alternatif)La magie n' existe pas. Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent dans la même classe moldue. J' ai peur que cela ne devienne répétitif avec cette fic donc, hier soir alors que j' écrivais, j' ai eu l' idée de changer la suite de cette fic: Draco n' ira pas chez les moldus mais quelque part d' autre (je pense déjà savoir où). Bien sûr, ça veut dire que je sacrifierai des dizaines de pages déjà écrites pour cette fic, mais elles ne seront pas perdues puisque je pensais les reprendre pour m' inspirer pour mon défi. Maintenant j' attends votre avis et votre vote pour la suite. Tapez 1 si vous êtes d' accord, tapez 2 si vous vous y opposez et donnez votre opinion (lol!). MERCI C' EST TRES IMPORTANT puisque ça définira la suite de cette fic!!!  
  
Alors ce chapitre ou plutôt le début, est consacré au 5. C' est un peu mes impressions et des sondages.  
  
Petit sondage : Qui d' entre vous et allé l' acheter à l' ouverture du magasin, comment ça s' est passé et à quelle heure vous êtes-vous réveillés et sinon, quand y êtes-vous allé et pourquoi pas plus tôt. Je sais je sais, je suis trop curieuse mais ça m' intéresse !! J' espère que certains d' entre vous y répondrons! Personnellement, j' ai eu le courage et la volonté (que seul HP peut me donner) de me réveiller à 5h45 pour aller l' acheter!!!  
  
*Petit spoiler pas important* je n' aime pas du tout la traduction du professeur Umbridge en anglais qui est devenu Ombrage ! Bêrk bêrk !!!  
  
C' est affreux !!! Il nous faudra encore attendre un long moment pour le 6, puis le 7 et après. après c' est finiiiiii Nooooon !!!! Bon, on a encore quelques années avant de se dire ça. Ou plutôt environ 3000 pages.. (si, ce que j' espère, les autres font aussi 1000 pages ) Désolée de vous avoir gâché le moral. Mais vous pensez la même chose que moi ?  
  
Je l'ai fini dans la nuit du 10-11 à 2h15! J' étais épuisée et j' avais l' école le lendemain matin!!  
  
C' est affreux!!! Je voulais pas que . meurt!!! Bouhhhh !!! Pis vous, vous en pensez quoi?  
  
Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews!!!  
  
Pour les reviews de «Choix Difficiles», je les ai mis sur la fic «Choix Difficiles» (nooon?) mais si vous venez de vous rappeler que vous avez oublié de lire le dernier, l' ultime chapitre ou que vous n' avez pas reviewer (mérite une fessée =^_^=) allez-y, je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre de cette fic!  
  
Et j' ai remarqué, trop tard, que j' ai oublié de remercier yami ni hikari dans le chap précédent!!!  
  
yami ni hikari : Je suis very sorry d' avoir oublié de te répondre!!! Mille excuses!!! Surtout que c' étaient des encouragements très. encourageants! Alors je m' excuse encore encore encore encore et encore !! Toi aussi bisous!!  
  
Paprika Star : Coucou toi ! Tu m' as reviewé à mes 2 fics !!! Ça m' a fait pire plaisir !! Ah ah ! Est-ce vraiment Draco ? Bonne question, d' autant plus que Harry est myope. Sorry, je ne peux pas trop te dire, mieux vaut que tu le lises par toi-même, il y aura plus de suspens ! Dis-moi si tu avais préféré que ce soit lui ou pas, ok ? Grosses bises !  
  
katarina : Ciao ! Hi hi merci pour tes commentaires qui me font rougir de plaisir à chaque fois ! Tu as eu de très bonnes idées et dans la suite normale, tu aurais fait une juste et les deux autres possibilités auraient été elles aussi très probables !! Pour tes questions, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre puisque la suite est « en suspens ». La conversation va être mouvementée et je trouve que le titre résume bien, t' en penses quoi ? En tout cas, je me réjouis d' avoir ton avis sur cette conversation ! Plutôt amicale, froide, ou autre ? Une infime partie ? J' attends avec impatience les reste, faut en profiter pour une fois que les « auteurs » peuvent y répondre ! Et moi j' attends la suite de tes fics !! Bisous !!!  
  
frite12 : Hi ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J' espère que tu aimeras ce chap ! Pour le défi, je t' en ai déjà parlé dans un review que je t' ai envoyé. J' ai commencé à l' écrire ! C' est vrai que certaines VSB . enfin tu vois. Mais je pense que dans à peu près toutes les sections, c' est comme ça, même si pour certaines, c' est pire. Kiss !  
  
Pour l' annonce, il n'y a que 2 personnes qui m' ont répondu. Franchement j' ai été un peu déçue. Vous vous en fichez autant que ça de cette fic ??? En tout cas, un grand merci à tata-noocé et zazan !! Je vais suivre votre avis et mettre des spoilers.  
  
Voilà pour les reviews ! C' est bizarre, j' ai l' impression que vous avez moins aimé le chap 2. Ou peut-être parce que j' ai mis très longtemps à le lire alors vous avez oublié de l' avoir lu.Anyway, j' espère que cette suite (très courte) vous plaira !!  
  
Titre : En route pour l' Enfer !  
  
Auteur (est-ce qu' un jour quelqu'un pourra me dire si ça prend un -e au féminin ??): Artémis (the best and the modest)  
  
Disclamer : Elle nous l' a prouvé une fois de plus grâce au magnifique (à part la fin) HP 5. Mrs J.K Rowling est la seule qui possède nos amis Malfoy & Cie !! Entendez par cela que ce n' est pas moi. T_T  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Du chaud au froid  
  
- Malfoy ?  
  
- En personne.  
  
Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour comprendre ce qui se passait : un Serpentard était dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.  
  
- Qu' est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et comment. comment t' es rentré ?  
  
Il vit Malfoy s' affairer et sortir un objet de sa poche. Sa baguette magique.  
  
« Fais attention car Tu-Sais-Qui n' hésite pas à apprendre la Magie Noire à ses disciples. »  
  
Il était en danger. Vraiment.  
  
- Potter, il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores.  
  
Pendant un instant, Harry aurait pu jurer que ce n' était pas Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui sembla voir un homme squelettique, le teint encore plus blanc, des yeux écarlates.  
  
Draco avait fait parvenir une chaise jusqu' à lui et s' y était assis. Harry aurait voulu hurler, d' autant plus que sa cicatrice commençait à lui faire Mal mais il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres. Pas encore.  
  
- Mangemort.  
  
Il put voir le Serpentard faire la moue mais se fut sa réponse qui le figea:  
  
- Ce n' est pas parce que l' on est marqué et que l' on est un Mangemort que l' on est forcément Partisan.  
  
- C' est exactement la même chose, répliqua-t-il.  
  
- Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais Mangemort veut dire que l' on est marqué, Partisan veut dire qu' on adopte les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Mais si l' on se rallie à Voldemort, on adopte forcément ses idées.Et depuis quand tu n' approuves pas les idées de Voldemort?  
  
Le visage de Malfoy se crispa.  
  
- Ca, c' est pas tes affaires, Potter.  
  
- Et comment t' es rentré? Comment tu connaissais l' entrée et le mot de passe?  
  
Draco se contenta de sourir. Un sourir supérieur, que Harry avait déjà vu sur quelqu' un d' autre. Sur l' assassin de ses parents.  
  
- .Non, ce n' est pas possible. Voldemort te contrôle. Tu n' aurais pas pu rentrer sinon.  
  
- La seule personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôle, c' est toi.  
  
- C' est qui qui parle? Se plaignit une voix.  
  
Harry fixa les rideaux de Neville, se demandant ce qu' il lui dirait s' il voyait apparaître le visage de ce-dernier.  
  
Mais Neville semblait s' être rendormit.  
  
La porte s' entrebaîlla. Malfoy.  
  
- Attends! murmura le Gryffondor, se levant à toute vitesse.  
  
Il réussit à le rattrapper avant qu' il passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
- Mal.  
  
Sa phrase fut interrompue par le coup de poing que le Serpentard, qui s' était retourné, lui avait envoyé.  
  
Son nez avait émis un craquement sinistre. Il devait être cassé.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette mais la réplique de Malfoy l' arrêta dans son élan.  
  
- Alors, petit Potty peut pas faire à moins de sa baguette magique?  
  
Son ton était froid mais Harry vit que ses yeux exprimaient la haine et la colère. Pour la première fois Draco serait directement impliqué dans la bagarre. Pas de Crabbe, Goyle, Ron ou Hermione. Harry et Draco, Potter et Malfoy. Il était venu pour se venger.  
  
Harry se demanda si son hypothèse était juste, mais lorsque son ennemi se rua sur lui, il n' eut plus aucun doute.  
  
Un autre coup de poing lui arriva, à la mâchoire cette fois-ci. Il se demanda si Malfoy ne s' était pas entraîné pendant l' été, voyant qu' au bout de cinq minutes le blond l' avait étalé par-terre et s' était mis à califourchon.  
  
- Voyons Potter, qu' est-ce que tu mérites pour mon renvoi? ses yeux s' illuminèrent. Et si on faisait un petit Doloris? Tu en as l' habitude maintenant.  
  
- Tu. Tu n' as pas le droit.  
  
Draco s' allongea sur lui de telle manière à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.  
  
Les flammes dansaient dans leurs yeux mais les glaciers de Dreco ne fondirent pas.  
  
- Dans quelques jours, je serai à Azkaban. Pour toujours. Tu crois vraiment qu' un Doloris changera quelque chose?  
  
Son ton était aussi glacé que ses yeux.  
  
Quelques mèches blondes effleurèrent le front du Gryffondor et Draco posa son regard sur sa cicatrice.  
  
Un long moment s' écoula jusqu' à ce que Harry rompe le silence.  
  
- Tes yeux, ils sont gris ou bleu?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Tes yeux, répéta Harry.  
  
- Potter, je suis en train de me demander si je vais te lancer ou pas un Sortilège Impardonnableet toi tu me demandes la couleur de mes yeux?  
  
- Oui, répondit-il inébranlable (*C' est pas ce que tu crois, Jackie.*)  
  
Draco soupira et Harry sentit son souflle sur sa peau. Il se leva, libérant ainsi le Gryffondor et s' apprêta à quitter la salle quand.  
  
- Attends!  
  
- Non Potter, je ne porte pas de lentilles.  
  
Harry ne se sentit nullement concerné par la remarque et continua:  
  
- Pourquoi tu as dit que. que Voldemort me possédait?  
  
Draco se retourna, son sourir mauvais ayant retrouvé sa place.  
  
- Je t' ai touché?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
Draco revint et se planta devant Harry, plongeant ss yeux dans l' émeraude.  
  
- Un Mangemort reconnait toujours son Maître, où qu' il soit.  
  
Et il quitta la Salle Commune, sans un bruit.  
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
  
Ha ha chapitre zarbi, non?  
  
En tous cas, je l' aime beaucoup, surtout quand il sont hum.l' un sur l' autre. (Jackie je t' INTERDIS de penser à un truc de tordu!! D' ailleurs, je suis sûre que ce chapitre a fait ton bonheur!!!) Je trouve qu' il y pas mal d' émotions.  
  
Bon, now j' attends votre avis.  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Votre dévouée Artémis 


End file.
